


Sad Day(s)

by blooming_atlas



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Fix-It, I was listening to FKA twigs Sad Day on loop and this happened, In this house we stan a happy ending for V and Takemura, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), except for the ending, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: Every time you look outside your window / Everything is just the same as before / You are turning round and round / You see, it's a sad day for sure.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Sad Day(s)

> **01** \- _Smile_

As Takemura slid behind the wheel, he gave Vera his habitual half-smirk, the one that crinkled the corners of his eyes and just barely curled his lips, the one that made him look years younger and...something else; Vera wasn’t sure just what.

> **02** \- _First Impressions_

Takemura had the usual soldier’s talent for sizing up people, and he used it now, studying V with silver eyes that gave nothing away. At the same time, he noted every detail about her. If she was distressed in any way by being made to cut her grieving short to meet with him at Tom’s Diner, she didn’t show it. Her expression said that she thought this was all nonsense, but she’d get through it and then get on with her life. _‘A shame,’_ he thought, assessing her again, and this time with a man’s eye. He didn’t think much of thieves or street scum, but she was quite...beautiful.

> **03** \- _Judgement_

He thought he was better than her. He was judging her. 

But Takemura Goro didn’t say it; he didn’t have to. Vera read it in his calm, narrow-eyed gaze. “You don’t know me, so don’t presume to think that you do!” she said sharply, more sharply than she had intended. Vera could feel her control frazzling, feel the jagged edge of some pain she refused to let herself identify, and sternly fought her emotions back in line. There would be time enough for that later when she was alone and this hard-faced, corporate asshole wasn’t looking at her with veiled contempt. 

> **04** \- _Solid_

Takemura’s hand was on her arm, a cool, firm hand. Through the haze of pain, Vera felt the calluses on his fingers, smelled the light minty softness of his aftershave, and she had the blurred impression of a solid body standing very close to her, too close, almost as if she were leaning on him. An arm was around her back, and the hand holding her arm gently pushed her down onto a chair, the strength in his grip somehow reassuring. “Sit here,” he ordered quietly. “Put your head down, and take deep breaths. I will get you something cold to drink.”

> **05** \- _Lunch_

Upon hearing V’s stomach growing, Takemura drove to a tiny, ramshackle place that had once been a ramen hut. There were no tables inside, just the drive-up window through which the owner dispensed grilled cheese sandwiches and crackers. Soon they were on their way again, and he watched from the corner of his eye as she slowly chewed on her sandwich, purple eyes brightening with pleasure.

> **06** \- _Rain_

“Look at me.” 

Vera swallowed and opened her eyes, staring up at Takemura in the rain-washed dimness of her apartment, his face lit by the watery light seeping through the window. His expression was set, his eyes narrow and piercing, his body warm. He gently tilted her head back, his hand firm on her neck. Vera saw the sensuous curve of his mouth, and then he was kissing her, mouth chapped, yet soft. Her eyes drifted shut again. His lips were gentle, shaping hers, and Vera allowed herself to sink into him. 

> **07** \- _Gray_

Vera woke the next morning cuddled in Takemura’s arms, her head on his shoulder, the warmth of his body a source of comfort in the cold, gray morning of Night City. The rain was pouring down, much heavier than the day before. As usual, he woke almost simultaneously, either too restless or too inherently cautious about leaving himself so vulnerable. Knowing him as she did, she assumed it was the latter.

> **08** \- _Fear_

“Between us, we have enough emotional baggage to fill this entire rotten city. You and I probably need to be in therapy.” Vera gave a bitter chuckle. “And you were Saburo Arasaka’s bodyguard. We have nothing in common except that we both want his son dead. I don’t even know what I want to do after I get this damned chip out of my head, if I should go back to taking gigs or go join up with the Aldecado like I’d always planned. Part of me wants to quit, but how can I? I’m good at being a merc. I’m just so tired and—” 

“Afraid,” he said. 

“Of dying? You bet.” 

“No. Afraid to live.”

> **09** \- _Soft_

He smiled at her. Vera wished he would stop doing that. When Takemura smiled, she forgot he was corpo to the bone, forgot that ice ran through his veins and that by walking away from her, he’d hurt her more than any man or woman ever did. 

> **10** \- _Stay_

“I thought you wanted to go back to your old life,” she said, shuddering at the thought. “They would have only shackled me again if it hadn’t been for you.” Takemura turned his head on the pillow and looked at her; the warm glow was back in her eyes, the glow that only he was allowed to see. He never wanted to see that light go out. Slowly, he reached out to touch her cheek. “I will stay,” he said softly.

_end._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Notes
> 
> \- Last night, I was listening to Sad Day on loop. Everything about the song reminds me of my OTP. 
> 
> \- Back when I wasn't single, my boyfriend would sometimes drive up to Tim Horton's and buy me a grilled cheese sandwich. I wanted to add that bit in there...except Tim Horton's does not exist in Night City, and it's Goro buying the sandwich for Vera.
> 
> \- I will never forgive CDPR for not giving Takemura an ending where he chooses to leave Arasaka on his own. Yes, I know that Cyberpunk is dark and bleak, but isn't it about saving yourself? I don't know about you, but I take that quite seriously. 
> 
> \- Sad endings are overrated.


End file.
